


西部世界AU调查兵团只是一个主题公园

by beijikaola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola





	1. Chapter 1

利威尔坐在高速列车靠窗的位置，看着外面的广袤草原发呆。他实在不理解为什么老耶格尔的退休仪式要在艾尔迪亚乐园举办，所有人大费周章的飞来这个岛。他和埃尔文的假期也泡汤了。接触大自然？开什么玩笑？对洁癖来说这简直是场噩梦。

“你在想什么？想的这么出神？”埃尔文握了握他放在扶手上的手。  
“我在想老耶格尔退休之后谁来接替他的位置，吉克还是艾伦？或是其他什么人。”  
“这恐怕也是这次退休仪式上将要宣布的事情之一。这次的活动财经记者也来了很多，看来这次不光是退休，可能还有什么重大的决定要宣布。”  
“你是不是知道什么消息？我知道艾伦找过你。”  
“艾伦只是给了我邀请函而已，并没有说什么题外话。”  
“是吗？”利威尔故作疑惑的说。  
“那你有什么想法？利威尔。”  
“以后再说吧，直觉告诉我，来了这个岛就不适合说这些了。”利威尔意有所指的看向列车包厢里的角落说道。

在退休仪式庆祝活动的三天前，埃尔文和利威尔就已经提前抵达了乐园——试玩全新故事线。这是董事会交代的工作。那群轻易不露面的董事们只在视像会议的时候出现。这次的故事线，花费了大量金钱，目前还在测试阶段，并没有对普通游客开放。艾尔迪亚乐园已经开业五年了 ，之前的故事线虽然很受好评但也渐渐不能满足那帮阔佬的口味了。利威尔知道他们需要什么？更血腥更刺激更淫乱。他是从底层爬上来的人，知道那些阔佬里很多人有些病态的需求：例如杀人，例如虐待。。。“衣冠禽兽”可能是最含蓄的表述了。在乐园里，顾客可以轻易突破底线，而不会受到任何道德的谴责，法律的制裁。因为这里的一切都是虚构的，包括接待员。当然，想体验这种刺激的游乐，你得付钱，还是一大笔。可是即便是这样，来玩的游客还是络绎不绝。

耶格尔这家的发家史，堪称传奇。  
一个年轻的医生，远赴重洋追求理想，靠着自己坚韧不屈的意志力，白手起家建立了一个医药帝国。当然，这是新员工入职必看公司宣传片上的内容。作为耶格尔这家人的朋友，利威尔知道的发迹史可跟宣传片上不一样。  
这种靠妻子家族最后的一点资产挣来第一桶金的事，不是什么能拿得上台面说的。老耶格尔还在念医科的时候就认识了他的第一任夫人，一位没落的贵族小姐。那个时候两个人在激进小团体里打得火热，年轻人总有些思潮很热血，遇上志同道合的伴侣，简直是一种灵魂般的吸引。

可是贵族总归是贵族，带着那种浪漫的情怀，结果就是跟耶格尔这种决断的商人没法儿长久。早早离婚，大儿子吉克跟着母亲住在一座古堡里。这座外形古朴内部奢华的古堡，是耶格尔为了弥补结婚时的遗憾，作为礼物送给了前妻。当年这座古堡可是一块一块砖头标了号码，拆了以后用航运搬迁到这里的，据说有百年的历史。离婚后，前妻还是住在这里，总的来说，一开始这对类似灵魂伴侣的夫妻，分开后还是能做朋友，直到艾伦出生，气氛才变的有些诡异。

利威尔和埃尔文因为大公子吉克的订婚派对曾去过那间城堡，私人领地看不着边，很僻静，是个好地方。城堡甚至还附带小个教堂。埃尔文开玩笑说这个地方很适合办婚礼，看不见边的草坪，精美的花园还有教堂。  
那次的订婚派对很私人很小型，到场的都是这家人亲密的朋友以及公司的高层。利威尔对参加这种场面并不陌生，但内心还是不太自在，总觉得自己不是那个圈子里的人。他是个从底层爬上来的角色。认识埃尔文也纯粹是个意外。

那时候他还在黑帮讨生活，机缘巧合为老板去“送货”，所谓的“货物”就是一些助兴的药物。那些富二代的聚会经常会偷偷叫一些这样的“外卖”。只做熟人生意，一个电话送货上门。他是一个孤儿，母亲早亡，孤儿院，寄养家庭，艰难度日。有些暴躁的脾气使他跟普通家庭生活格格不入。打架，辍学，离家出走，刚刚成年就开始干起了送货的行当。利威尔做事很谨慎，人也很忠诚，所以老板也会把一些账目交给他管理。他是个很聪明的人，虽然没有念过大学，但处理起账目，得心应手。如果没有遇到埃尔文，他的人生可能两种结果：爬上去做老板，或者横死街头，总之那个时候他没想过自己会成为上班族。而埃尔文？一个父母都是大学教授的金发青年。名牌大学，半职业马术运动员，社会工作者【研究生改读社工学做过一段时间社工】利威尔曾经讽刺他是个浑身镀金的上等人，金光闪闪的简历是想去竞选吗？

这个上等人圣诞节被老同学米克 拉着去了一个派对，顶层高级公寓，满屋子醉醺醺已经喝嗨了的男男女女，连巧克力布朗尼都是加了料的。埃尔文这种质素的年轻人，女孩们喜欢的不行，身材健壮，长相俊美，谈吐得体，说简单点就是那种睡了以后能向闺蜜炫耀的类型。来要联络方式的女孩络绎不绝，米克调侃着问他准备带哪个女孩回公寓过夜？两人正互相打着趣，就被客厅的女孩们的尖叫打断了。两个人循着声音看过去，原来是有人打了起来。一个棕发青年满脸血的倒在地上哀嚎。揍人的肇事者被两个人强行控制着。个子很矮，一头黑发，顶多十几岁。问了围观的其他人才知道，这个男孩是送“外卖”来的，被几个醉鬼拉扯着说了什么难听的话，突然就把人揍了。虽然身材很瘦小但战斗力惊人，比他高出一大截的壮汉被揍的无法还手。

埃尔文这个人，可能是因为出生在教师世家，有时候有些没头脑的爱管闲事。这是米克的看法“你怎么总是喜欢拯救失足少年呢？”要是以往干净的聚会发生斗殴有人受伤，第一条是报警。可是那天的聚会？报警的话，众人的尿检可能不太好看，于是大家决定私了。那小个子被伤者的朋友泄愤似的揍了几拳，众人拿走了”外卖“没有给钱，说是当作医药费，这事儿就这么了结了。小个子用牛仔外套擦了擦嘴角的血迹，低着头摇摇晃晃的走出公寓，埃尔文有点担心起来。看起来是个未成年人，小小年纪就开始贩毒，这一笔生意血本无归还被打伤了，有些担心。埃尔文跟米克打了声招呼就追了出去。

米克并不意外他的行为，埃尔文过去做过社工，这属于职业反应。一直追着这个男孩到了楼下“喂，你等等，你的伤没事吧？”埃尔文一把抓住男孩的胳膊问。  
“怎么？你也是来报复的吗？还想再揍我一顿？”  
“嘿，你别误会，我真的是担心你的伤，我们换个地方好吗？”埃尔文环视了一下四周，马路斜对面有一家24小时咖啡馆。“我们去那边。”埃尔文指了指那家咖啡馆。  
“你他妈是不是有病？”男孩用力挣脱开他的手，大声的冲他嚷道:“你他妈到底要干什么？”  
“孩子，你冷静一点，你的监护人电话？我可以打电活通知他们来接你，或者我也可以送你回家。”  
“该死的！你是社工吗？”  
“我以前做过社工。”  
“好吧，你给我听好了，这位前社工先生，首先，我不是什么孩子，我已经25岁了，其次我没有吸毒，所以请你滚开。如果你也想挨揍的话。”如果不是自己已经有点精疲力尽的话，利威尔很想揍他一顿。这种该死上等人，装什么崇高，会来参加这种趴的都是垃圾。  
“我很抱歉，你看起来很小，所以，很抱歉。”埃尔文有些吃惊他居然和自己是同龄人。因为他看起来像个发育中的青少年。  
“所以你可以滚了吗？”利威尔双手插在口袋里一边走一边说。  
“我可以送你回家，我的车就停在街角。”埃尔文跟在他身后“就算为了表示这个误会的歉意，我能送你回家吗？”利威尔觉得这个说话文邹邹的男人就是欠揍。  
利威尔突然转身抓住了他圆领毛衣的领口：“你他妈能不能快点滚！”这个该死的混蛋个子很高，一副正经人的长相，“你一直缠着我是想让我为你恬碉吗？或者是你想恬我？你这个变态的混蛋！难道刚才看我像未成年人所以想干什么？我才不信你这种阔佬会好端端的关心起失足少年来了。好啊，来做吧，我恬你还你你恬我？你的车在哪？”

他只是想恶心一下这个上等人，这类人见到他这种街头脏兮兮的小混混凑过来，只会嫌弃的一把推开。然而他没想到曾经做过社工的埃尔文见过了不少这样的事，异常的淡定。埃尔文任由他拉拉扯扯的往街角走。人行道上黑乎乎的残雪，商店橱窗里的圣诞花环，那个场景很多年后埃尔文都记得很清楚。那是一个没吃到甜点的圣诞节，但却认识了有趣的人。

很多年以后，利威尔吐槽过那个时候像一块口香糖粘在鞋底一样的埃尔文。“你是不是上辈子做了什么很坏的事，所以这辈子这么执着的想要救赎？赶都赶不走！”其实他内心是感激的，感激他没有放弃他，只不过绝对不会说出来。结果就是米克知道他们两个人在一起之后，认为埃尔文是被新鲜感冲昏了头脑。才会一头栽进去，所以不会长久的。那个时候利威尔知道埃尔文的朋友们对他并不信任，因为不信任总是相互的。

那时候埃尔文，奈尔，米克自称为三剑客。三个人租住在同一间公寓，一起筹备着要创业。奈尔已经有了女朋友，只剩下埃尔文和米克这两个单身汉，这就是为什么只有他们俩去派对狂欢的缘故。结果，就是米克被埃尔文丢在了派对上，没有约到女孩只能自己坐出租车回家。埃尔文开着车不知所踪。他气愤的在出租车上打电话给埃尔文，吼了足足五分钟。出租车司机差点想报警。埃尔文在电话那一头说的含糊不清，第二天，米克见到他的时候吃了一惊。  
“你的脸怎么了？被揍了？”  
“嗯，被揍了一顿。”  
“老天，你怎么没有报警？谁干的？还有，你昨晚去哪了？害我坐出租车回来，嘿，埃尔文你给我说明一下啊，你别走啊！”埃尔文在玻璃杯里插上一根塑料吸管，打开冰箱倒了满满一杯牛奶就回自己房间了。什么都没说。他整整用吸管喝了三天水，嘴角才消肿。三天后他的脸终于有点人形了。他觉得自己鼻梁没被打断真的很幸运，利威尔的拳头真的像铁一样硬。  
以至于，十多年后他跟好友米克透露想跟利威尔结婚的时候，米克表示“我担心你以后会被家暴！”奈尔表示“被揍的时候你可以求他下手轻一点，利威尔是个通情达理的人。”

利威尔喜欢揍人，这是事实。他揍人的原则：快，准，狠。为了保护自己，为了保护同伴，但揍埃尔文纯属泄愤。圣诞节是他的生日，为老板加班送货，遇到毛手毛脚的客户，被摸了屁股，被那个金毛混蛋纠缠到半夜，糟糕的一天！他在帮派里算是个小小的干部，平时已经不做这种工作了。没有家人的人不需要圣诞节，帮其他员工加班也没什么.  
当他揍人揍到精疲力尽躺在公园草地上的时候，就像个喝醉的流浪汉。  
埃尔文被他揍的躺在他旁边。  
“你他妈自找的，混蛋！都叫你不要跟着我了。。。”没有动静。  
“喂没死也出个声。”还是没有动静。  
“你死了吗？”利威尔慢慢从地上坐起来，看着身边一动不动躺着的金毛青年，用手指戳了戳他的手臂。这个大块儿硬邦邦的手臂肌肉简直是个装饰，这人根本不会打架。  
“你放心还我没死，只是浑身都很痛。”他喘了口缓了一会儿说：“生日快乐，你知道，你刚才揍我的时候说的。所以，很抱歉因为我多管闲事让你这么生气。”  
“你他妈真是个怪人。”利威尔被他莫名其妙的话弄的哭笑不得。  
“所以，嘿，大个子你还能起来吗？把车钥匙给我，我送你回家。”  
“我尽量，好痛，另外别叫我大个儿叫我埃尔文。”


	2. 调查兵团只是个主题公园（2）

“欢迎来到艾尔迪亚乐园，两位史密斯先生这边请。”刚下列车就看到他们专属接待员小姐已经毕恭毕敬的等在站台上了。  
“抱歉，是不是搞错了，我不姓史密斯。”利威尔很平静的说。  
“可是您的双人预约登记表上信息的确是。”接待员小姐向利威尔展示着平板上的登记资料。  
“双人家庭团体预约，伴侣关系，利威尔史密斯。”利威尔觉得有些头疼，很想发火却忍住了。这里是进入乐园的中枢车站，其他正在运营的故事线园区的游客来来往往。即便是一对一的接待服务，自己也不能失态。  
“我怎么不知道我已经改姓史密斯了？埃尔文？”他带着些讽刺的意味小声对埃尔文说。  
“你知道的，邀请函和通行卡都是艾伦送过来的，所以，我也不知道为什么会搞错你的姓氏。”  
“那个臭小子艾伦，下次见面我一定要踹他。”  
利威尔在某些方面固执的让人讨厌，例如死活要签婚前财产协议，例如很讨厌自己被认为是史密斯家族的一员，改姓想都别想。“别这样，亲爱的，我可以跟你姓，我可以姓阿克曼。别为这种小事生气。”

利威尔嘴上说要踹艾伦也只是说说而已，到了乐园就等于来到了艾伦的王国。公司发展如今基本最主要最赚钱的业务分为两块。制药和主题公园，邮轮。艾尔迪亚乐园是最近几年建成的，漫长的筹备期，并购了好几家做技术支持的公司。所以因为投资过于庞大，并没有做到收支平衡。但是行业内人都很清楚，这个乐园里真正的盈利是仿生人的未来，类似一个试验场。可以不夸张的说仿生人的最尖端技术和研究都集中在了这里。长期投资计划的那几位也很清楚，他们看中的是未来。艾伦总从乐园建成以来一直在这里工作。用他的话来说，可以离父亲和哥哥远一点。他和埃尔文利威尔的关系不错。埃尔文三剑客的小公司做的一个AI小模块被乐园看中，三个人因为这个赚了第一桶金。

说起来这三个人第一桶金来的有些晚，本身家境都很好的三个人，从零开始创业。利威尔记得第一次去他们住的公寓后得出一个结论——埃尔文比他还穷。虽然穿的都是大牌，这件事一开始他也很费解，外表看起来是个贵公子，但实际是个穷鬼，这三个人是在演破产兄弟吗？后来他在他们公寓的储藏室看到一大堆名牌纸袋才明白。“这些是米克的衣服，反正我们身高差不多，有时候会穿他的衣服，反正他有很多。”米克心不在焉的补充道：“这是我妈买的，她三天两头看到新品就会购入，派助理送过来。我妈没什么爱好，就是喜欢购物。”

利威尔这个没有念过大学却异常会算账的人有一个特长就是攒钱和理财。没什么理由，也不是为将来打算，危机意识而已，随时准备跑路的意识。结果他反倒是成了这三个人中最富裕的那个，成为他们小公司的第一个投资人。他再三强调自己的钱绝对是清白的，不会有任何问题。那个时候，他和埃尔文已经开始谈起了恋爱，埃尔文在做爱中场休息的时候说“我觉得我好像被你包养了，看来以后我要更努力取悦我的金主先生了。”“那要看你的本事了。”利威尔目光灼灼的盯着他碧蓝的双眼，小手慢慢伸进被单下，将埃尔文的老二掌控在手中。这双曾经把自己揍的鼻青脸肿的手，现在正取悦着自己的老二，人生没有什么是不可能发生的，圣诞节的确是会产生奇迹的日子。

“两位先生这边请，这里是vip等候区，您可以自由选择您感兴趣的人物设定，另外您如果有什么特殊偏好也可以说明，我们将在您接下来的故事线中安排您偏好的接待员。”例行公事的说明事项。埃尔文和利威尔玩过之前的故事线，知道她指的偏好是性癖，所以埃尔文拒绝了这类插叙故事线。接待员小姐暂时退出房间，留下他们两个人单独选择服装道具。  
“埃尔文，你的工作看来不够专业，不试玩一下有什么‘有趣’的东西吗？”利威尔心不在焉的翻看着面前一排精美展示品，像个逛高级时装店的顾客。  
“亲爱的，又不是只有我们两个是来试玩的，高级VIP也有受邀请的，留给他们去测评吧！你知道我一向对那种‘有趣’的项目不感兴趣。”  
“我倒是很想试玩一下这次全新的。。。你懂的。。。”  
“想都别想，我会一直跟着你！难道我没有满足你吗？我可记得你哭着求饶的样子。”  
“你他妈闭嘴！你到底选好没有？”挑衅不成，恼羞成怒，埃尔文喜欢他这样，像只凶巴巴的小猫咪。  
“就这个吧，调查兵团，简介里说可以骑马，很久没好好骑过马了。”埃尔文指着一套。。。利威尔描述不出来的服装说道。总之，利威尔觉得这衣服挺难看。尤其是裤子，浅色紧身裤，大腿上还有皮带。  
“可是这裤子看起来很紧，很不舒服！”  
“跟马术专用的裤子差不多，这个角色服装让我有种亲切感。”  
利威尔撇了撇嘴说：“你不记得上次米克怎么骨折的了吗？非要骑真马，不愿意骑仿生马。”  
“那是他技术太差，你知道，我是专业的，再说我就算再忙，也会抽空去俱乐部跑几圈。”他说的没错，利威尔第一次看到他骑马的时候，还有点春心萌动。和他一起去俱乐部玩了几次后，利威尔很快就学会了骑马，并且骑的越来越好。  
“为什么我这套小号的服装和你的不一样？”利威尔有些不满的看着他手里的衬衫，带领巾的复古衬衫，而埃尔文的却是普通的尖领衬衫。“我觉得很好看，你穿一定很适合。”  
两个人各自去试衣间换上了选好的服装，紧身裤，白衬衫，短款卡其色鞣制革外套。整套服装的皮革绑带做的很精致，不输大牌皮革配饰。甚至还有皮革特有的气味，可以说把人造皮革的细节做到了极致，有种野性的复古感。

利威尔曾经总结性的讽刺过上流社会：把假的做的像真的。  
环保皮草要做的和真品一样，减肥代餐要做成米其林等级，更别说那些贩卖概念讲故事的CEO了。他不想说因为天生面瘫而被名媛gay圈质疑整过容这种破事儿。真真假假，透露着虚伪。  
“埃尔文，这次故事线为什么没有武器？上次南北战争园区是有枪的。”利威尔看着各式各样的道具偏偏没有武器。“好吧，邀请函信息说明，你可能一个字都没看，武器需要进园区开始游戏才能获取，增加难度，增加刺激性。”  
“这也不错，不会像上次那样一下火车就差点挨枪子儿。”  
利威尔说的是他们上一次去玩南北战争的时候，有几个没经历过大场面的游客，一下车看到有人火拼就开始乱开枪。当然，他们可以射杀接待员，但接待员的武器无法伤害游客。一场不公平的游戏。游客之间虽然不会起什么冲突但揍人是被默许的，只是这里监管很严格，出现纠纷立刻会得到干预。利威尔毕竟是在黑帮讨过生活的人，第一次去玩就产生了一种荒谬的危机感，如果游客与游客发生冲突怎么办。没什么好担心的，能制服他的凶徒大概找不到。他保护埃尔文外加自保，绝对可以做得到。

两个人换好了服装走出等候室，接待员小姐依旧毕恭毕敬的礼貌等候在一旁。  
“最后请两位佩戴紧急呼叫手环，一旦想要结束游玩，或者发生意外可以摁下手环上的红色摁钮，处置小组会在三分钟内协助您离开。”  
只有离开乐园才能摘下的手环，他们的生理数据也是由这个监控的，基本有任何身体数据异常都有干预。所以在每个乐园里都没有医疗站那样的设施。一旦开始就真的远离文明，返璞归真了。  
“如果您确定要开始冒险之旅，请登上高速游览车，系好安全带。”

只能乘坐四个人的圈封闭游览车，沿着漆黑狭窄的通道高速行驶，什么都看不见，只能看到两侧的光点连成了一条蓝色的线。片刻之后，游览车缓缓停下，安全罩缓缓打开，两个人解开安全带下了车。这个一下类似于地下通道的地方，全息（不可能用真火，因为不安全）的火光点亮的壁灯就是全部的照明。石板的墙面，还有青苔的痕迹，脚下不规则石头拼成的石板路磨的很光滑，就像是名胜古城的商店街石板路，看来连石头都是精心打磨的。  
“好好看看吧，埃尔文，看看我们委托人的钱都花在哪了？”


	3. 第三章

昏暗的通道不过十几米的长度，尽头是一扇虚掩的门，门缝里透出微弱的暖光。推开那扇门，是一条昏暗又狭窄的小巷，两侧是两间四层的建筑的高墙。他们所处在两座建筑的夹缝，宽度只够一个人通行。利威尔跟在埃尔文身后，走出小巷，他们有些被眼前的场景震撼到了——一座地下之城。这恐怕比他们见过的任何自然溶洞都要壮观。走在小巷里的人注意力被两侧高墙所吸引，不会注意到头顶的高度。走出来之后，豁然开朗，有些意外。他们看过资料知道这里的确有一部分是天然的溶洞，团队建议在不破坏原始风貌的情况下善加利用。进行了扩建和改造。真正亲眼目睹，才感受到比数据说明更大的震撼。利威尔小心翼翼的吸了一口气，别在意，他对空气质量有些敏感。没有什么异味，通风设施看来做的很好。

“亲眼看到，的确很震撼，你觉得呢？”埃尔文问。  
“看来艾伦这小子干的不错了。”利威尔表示。  
“自从出了那件意外之后，他好像长大了，不再是那个动不动就冲动的小男孩了。”  
“说起来那件事我一直觉得有些蹊跷，老头子刚提到要在信托里加名字，就出了意外，万幸艾伦捡回了一条小命。”利威尔是个纯粹的阴谋论者，但对于这种不伤及自己和埃尔文的阴谋，他一点也不想深究，当下，只是随口一说。  
“这不是我们能干预的事情，不过，有一点很肯定，艾伦目前还是我们这边的人，就算公司有什么异动，我们也能及时得到消息，保障委托人的利益。这些等见到艾伦再和他好好聊聊。现在我们的任务就是好好放松，利威尔。”

由于是测试阶段，并没有投放很多接待员，游客数量也并不多，无非是一些受邀请参加退休典礼的贵宾以及乐园的VIP客户。两种身份兼有的来宾也不少。走在地下街的古老街道上，两旁的小酒馆的门廊里，几个穿着低胸长裙的漂亮接待员正在卖力的拉客。见怪不怪，每个乐园，妓院都是最有人气的地方，第一次来玩的男男女女，最好奇的恐怕就是这么昂贵的仿生人睡起来是不是也和真人一样好。就算是夫妻结伴而来，有些夫妇也会选择各自挑选喜欢的接待员，度过荒唐的假期。何况花了那么一大笔钱，为什么不好好享受？要说起来，这次地下街的接待员长相更为自然真实，并不是那种社交网络上走红的大众脸。因为新的设计师继任吗？利威尔知道这次的总设计师是刚升了职的韩吉。上一任为了挽救岌岌可危的家庭关系而辞职了。毕竟不是谁都能在一座岛上一待就是大半年。这里有着很严格的保密协议，气氛有些压抑。公司招募来的都是一些行业精英，就算离开这里依旧高薪厚职，真正一直痴迷留在这里的，就是韩吉那种科学怪人。韩吉曾经说过自己愿意和实验室结婚，而这里给她配了最先进的实验室，最近她在人造皮肤方面又有了一些进展，所以她理所应当的升职了。

韩吉也算是他们的熟人。用利威尔的话来形容就是个怪人。第一次见面是在公司的跨年酒会上。她第一次见到利威尔，就目不转睛的盯的利威尔头皮发麻。连礼貌的寒暄都没有直接开口：“亲爱的，我喜欢你的脸，你能让我收集数据吗？不过你矮了点，这个要改改。”埃尔文立刻制止了她的妄想：“韩吉，你放弃吧，我绝对不会允许你用利威尔的脸做参考来设计接待员的。”  
“嗨，他是你的私有物品吗？凭什么你说了算！利威尔，你先听一下我的想法，喂，你们别走啊！埃尔文，等等。”

两个人在地下街逛了一会，并没有参与任何游戏。街道上有几个地痞在闹事，少女弄掉了篮子里的苹果，流浪儿童抢了路人的钱包，路人求助他们主持公道，通通当作没看见。他们知道任何节外生枝的插曲都是故事线设计的切入点。例行公事的看一圈，并不想参与，利威尔对这种寻求刺激的游戏不感兴趣，而埃尔文的兴趣就是骑马。  
顺着路牌一路向前走，远处是个有人把守的出入口，三个士兵模样的人正在挨个排查平民的通行证。  
“这又是什么新规则，真麻烦！”利威尔不耐烦的说。  
“告示上写着平民必须有通行证才能离开地下城。还好我们没有选择平民身份。”  
“就算选了平民身份，我们也可以把这三个人揍趴下，直接过去，只是有点不公平，因为他们不能还手。说起来，我还是喜欢揍真人的手感。”  
一个穿着华丽丝绒外套的矮胖的男人正在和卫兵纠缠不清。“利威尔，你猜那个男人是接待员还是游客？”埃尔文突然玩心大起的想和利威尔玩个猜谜的游戏。  
“应该是个游客。”利威尔笃定的说。  
“是吗？你怎么看出来的？”  
“他的左手无名指，有戒指的痕迹，年龄看来结婚很多年，所以是个游客，而且应该是个第一次来玩的游客。我们应该帮帮他。”说着走向了那个男人，跟他说了两句话，那个男人恍然大悟的看着他。  
利威尔慢悠悠的回到埃尔文身边“你告诉他玩法了？”埃尔文问。“我告诉他可以把那三个卫兵揍趴下。”  
他们俩就这样看着那个男人对那三个士兵拳脚相加。  
“利威尔，知道规则后，谁也不知道自己会成为什么样的人。”  
“简单来说，被害者或者加害者。”利威尔平淡的补充道。

“所以，现在我们该去哪？”利威尔问。  
“调查军团。”不出意外，很快就会有人来引路，因为接待员之间的蚁群效应。两个靠近的接待员之间可以通过潜意识连接，所以游客做出的每一次选择，很快会反馈到接待员那里。在乐园，一切看起来自然而然的事情，都是大规模运算而已。他们很清楚这里的原理，没办法，工作需要。埃尔文一直在为雷斯家族打理大量财富，作为这个家族巨额信托基金的受托人。自从他们成为乐园长投计划的一员之后，了解这个乐园的运营也是工作的一部分。雷斯家族的掌权人行事低调，基本不会出面。涉外的一些事由都是埃尔文全权处理。

那时候，三剑客的小公司赚了第一桶金之后，三个人决定还是按照各自的兴趣来发展。做技术的继续做技术，而埃尔文的兴趣是赚钱，做起了私募，成了圈子里的年轻新贵。利威尔成为了他的帮手，因为他很擅长这个。虽然他们很想低调，可是基佬的身份总是很扎眼。更不要说那些聚会喝高了以后的流言蜚语，什么埃尔文是利威尔的糖爹，什么利威尔以前不长这样，整容为了套牢埃尔文之类的荒谬的谣言。谁会在意？利威尔觉得那些在手机屏幕上吸粉【可能未来会更追求纯天然毒品吧】的投资新贵，还不如自己这个退休毒贩来的干净。

因为家族之间的私交而为雷斯家族工作的时候，利威尔有点疑心病发作。雷斯家族目前最主要的成员克里斯塔，一个年轻貌美的金发小姐。怎么就这么信任他们？交托这么重要的事情给他们来做？论资历也排不上。后来了解到，双方父辈有些交情，克里斯塔父亲去世以后，与埃尔文的家族依旧保持的联系。利威尔自己很了解自己，有时候有些幼稚的占有欲，因为他和埃尔文之前都交往过女孩。明知道这种想法很幼稚，还是忍不住怪诞的想像。直到，克里斯塔邀请他们去庄园共进晚餐。四个人一同共进晚餐，没错，四个人，还有克里斯塔的伴侣尤弥尔。简单来说就是一对百合一对基。可能所有人都会觉得同样是同性恋，可能拉拉和基佬很有共同语言。其实大错特错，基佬和直女在一起可以聊聊帅哥。基佬和拉拉。。。没有交集。总之，之后一切很顺利，利威尔对自己的新老板也很满意。

寻着光线，走上青石台阶，适应了昏暗的眼睛觉得眼前的阳光有点刺眼。台阶尽头的出入口明晃晃的阳光，阳光下一辆黑色马车已经等在了出入口。穿着和他们制服一致的车夫毕恭毕敬的拉开车门等在马车旁。  
“团长，兵长，请上车。”  
“回调查军团。”  
“是，团长！”

埃尔文和利威尔并排坐在摇摇晃晃马车的后座上，透过车窗观察着两边的建筑，以及来往人群。中古的建筑大多石料建成，从刚才地下街的情形就看得出没有电力。走出了商业街区，路面突然变得开阔，一条运河从城中穿过，马车沿着河岸的大道缓慢行驶。渐渐的路面越来越开阔，石板路变成了泥土路，好像是出了城。两个人在颠簸的马车里昏昏欲睡。  
利威尔不耐烦的开口：“这他妈还要多久才能到？”  
“耐心点，我猜应该快了。当游客濒临失去耐心界限的时候，就是转换场景的时机。嗯，你知道的他们的心理数据分析很有一套。”埃尔文平淡的说。  
“这就是我不喜欢这种乐园的原因之一，像是被彻头彻尾被扒了一层皮。我听到传闻说这里在非法收集游客的DNA信息。”  
“太直白的追究太深，对我们没有好处，有的时候假装没有戒心更好些。”埃尔文在利威尔耳边小声说道，一只手还不老实的摸向他的大腿。他的一根食指硬塞进利威尔大腿的皮革绑带之间，十足的挑逗意味：“利威尔，你的大腿绑着这个真性感。让我想起家里的那套黑色皮革道具。”  
“不想挨揍的话，就给我住手。”  
“别这样，放松些，这里又没有其他人。”  
“等等，到了吧！马车停了。”  
透过车窗，看到外面是个类似训练场的地方，一大空地，远处十来个穿着制服的年轻人正在集合训话。  
“团长，兵长，可以下车了。”  
他们下了车，环顾四周，这地方面积很广阔，沙土的训练场之外可能是骑马训练的地方，看不到边的开阔地。一座朴素的中型三层建筑物立在训练场的一边。“团长，您的房间在第三层右侧走廊尽头的那一间，已经安排好了。”年轻的车夫为他们指了路，并没有领着他们上楼。可能是刚才在马车上已经收到了讯息，这两位游客想要“独处”的环境。在乐园，很多事情，都会“心想事成”，至高的贴心体验。

硬底的靴子踩在纯木质的楼梯上，吱吱作响，利威尔跟在埃尔文身后上了楼。找到了属于他们的房间，由于是整座建筑的最内侧的一间，所以两面墙都有窗户，这个时间段阳光还很充足的，整间屋子明亮又整洁。家具很简单，只有一个衣柜，一张圆桌，一张不大的双人床。利威尔最关心的是浴室，因为他的洁癖。埃尔文曾经突发奇想带他去那种原始两人小岛度假，就是有钱人喜欢的那种一周不洗澡没有任何现代设施的昂贵度假村。结果利威尔生气到差点跟他离婚。万幸这里虽然什么都很古朴，可是浴室是完全科技感的，针对特定洁癖人群的房间设计。检查完浴室，利威尔总算放松了。虽然他那张面瘫的脸上没什么表情，但埃尔文知道他心情不错。

埃尔文脱掉了外套，挽起衬衫的袖子，在床边找了个位置坐下。  
“利威尔，时间还早，我们不做点什么吗？这里所有接待员都回避了这一层楼，我们不要浪费了他们的好意。”  
“你说的有道理，做戏就要做足，要像普通游客一样。您说是吗？团长先生。”他学着刚才接待员的口气，毕恭毕敬的说出团长先生这个词儿，在埃尔文看来充满了勾引的意味。  
“你会乖乖接受我的命令吗？”  
“是的，先生。”


	4. 第四章

“自己把衣服脱掉！”  
利威尔乖乖的站在他的面前，从外套开始，这件短款的鞣制革夹克穿在他身上很合适。埃尔文可不敢说他就像个兵人娃娃一样可爱，因为利威尔讨厌“可爱”这个词儿。

他把脱掉的外套挂在椅背上，他喜欢整洁，任何时间，任何地点。  
解开领口的白色领巾，从衬衫的的衣领间把它抽出来。对折了一下搭在外套上。埃尔文不禁想起自己教他打各种样式领带的情景。从零开始，教会他怎么做一个绅士。他现在做的非常好，甚至还有些自己的小固执，偏好定制那种颜色保守的西装三件套。

他弯下腰开始脱过膝的长靴，他的锁骨从解开了两粒纽扣的白衬衫领口，露了出来。埃尔文喜欢亲吻他的锁骨，甚至喜欢在那一小节骨头上留下自己的牙印。

他脱掉靴子和袜子，犹豫了一下，踩在了床边那一小块深咖色的地毯上。因为洁癖而不安，忍不住蜷起脚趾，深色的地毯衬的他的脚很白。不见天日的皮肤常年裹在袜子里，特别苍白。他不爱穿拖鞋，哪怕和埃尔文去海边度假的时候。他不喜欢沙子钻进脚趾缝的不安。埃尔文没有恋足癖，但却会亲吻他的脚趾。确切说喜欢亲吻他身体的每一处。

他低着头专注的解着大腿上的皮革绑带，顺直的黑发挡住了他的眼睛，只能看到那个小巧的鼻尖。他白皙的手指穿过金属的扣袢，埃尔文曾经舔过他的每一根手指。虽然他因为洁癖而极力的反抗，可当埃尔文的舌头舔过他指缝的时候，他还是会兴奋的浑身发抖。

他褪去自己的浅色紧身长裤，厚实布料和皮肤摩擦的声音，让埃尔文想起自己戴着眼罩躺在床上的情景。视觉被剥夺，只能靠听力来判断发生了什么。可是他判断不出利威尔的鞭子什么时候会落在他的身上。

那会是一场华丽又情色游戏，有时候是利威尔的鞭子落在他身上，有时候是他的巴掌落在利威尔的屁股上。利威尔也曾经尝试过主导，为了利威尔打开自己并不难，因为他爱他。不过最终利威尔还是更喜欢被他操。

他的身上只剩下了衬衫和底裤。他知道埃尔文的命令是全部脱掉。他从不介意在光线很好的白天赤身裸体。双手一粒一粒解开白衬衫的纽扣，他的体脂很低，整个上半身肌肉轮廓鲜明，充满了力量感！因为度假的原因晒黑了一些，反倒显得皮肤很有光泽。他们最近买了一艘船，度假出海更频繁了，虽然利威尔不喜欢下水，但他喜欢躺在甲板上晒太阳。

他很干脆的的脱掉了内裤，黑色耻毛下的阴茎已经有些勃起，单单听从埃尔文的命令脱光衣服就有些兴奋了。他忍不住看了看埃尔文的裤裆，想确认一下他老二的状态。如果自己都脱光了他还没什么生理反应，那他会很失望。

埃尔文就这样看似平淡的坐在床边欣赏着他的脱衣“表演”。裤子里的阴茎早已勃起，大腿上的皮带可能是限制了血液循环，导致他的阴茎更加胀痛。利威尔很满意的看着他裤子里那东西的状态，裤子很紧身，没有富裕空间。利威尔内心的那一点点s属性有点愉悦，他知道埃尔文一定不好受。  
“过来！”埃尔文示意他再靠近一些。  
他光溜溜的站在埃尔文两腿之间的那一小块儿地毯上，没有了西装三件套的武装，显得弱小又无助。如果不看他的脸，总会让埃尔文有点自己在犯罪的错觉。身体像个奉献初夜的男孩，脸上的表情像个骄傲的国王。  
“宝贝，帮我把拉链解开，你知道该怎么做。”

他听话的跪在埃尔文的腿间，灵巧的解开皮带，解开裤口的金属扣子，有些艰难的开始拉拉链。埃尔文的阴茎把裤子顶出了一个弧度，拉链很难拉下来。他有些熟练的从拉开一半的拉链缝隙把一只手伸进去，调整了一下那根东西的位置，另一只手拉开拉链。

隔着内裤，用牙齿一路试探着，一口一口轻咬那根坚硬的东西，埃尔文能感觉的到他口腔的热气。伸手摸了摸他的头发，暗示他可以快一点进入主题，不要再玩弄他的耐心。

他并不嫌弃埃尔文的气味，没有和埃尔文滚上床之前，打死他也不会相信自己会心甘情愿的为男人口交。滚了这么多年床单，可怕的巴普洛夫效应，口腔开始分泌口水，臀缝间的皮肤也开始冒汗。将他的阴茎从内裤里解放出来，用手握着根部，像舔冰淇淋一样舔着湿漉漉的龟头。故意向埃尔文展示着自己的舌头。“你的味道有点苦。是不是偷偷抽烟了？”他有点嫌弃的咂了咂嘴。

他们已经不再是容易冲动的年轻人，做起爱来，游刃有余，并不急躁。刚滚上床单的那些日子，两个人20来岁，随时随地发情，破旧的小公寓，汽车旅馆，露营的帐篷，做过很多荒唐事。年轻人对环境气氛没什么要求，只求快速排解性欲。可是现在，成熟的精英阶层，在性爱中开始走高品质经典路线，利威尔觉得是钱烧的。埃尔文花了一大笔钱等了半年，定制了一套名家手做的小皮鞭。利威尔吐槽他是霸道总裁想玩五十度灰？

利威尔不急不慢的卖力讨好着埃尔文的阴茎，舌尖把冠状沟细细密密的舔了一圈，消耗着埃尔文的耐心。埃尔文的尺寸偏大，跟他的体格相衬，颜色浅淡，金色的耻毛很浓密。“埃尔文，虽然说你这人技术很差，但你的老二长的真不赖。”这是利威尔和他第一次睡过之后的总结。其实那时候他们都没什么经验，还在探索新世界的过程中。假装老成，挑三拣四，其实单纯的要命。埃尔文知道他的本性，可是并没有揭穿。

对利威尔来说，口交表演的部分已经结束，他开始准备来几次深喉。让埃尔文爽一下。他可不算让他射在自己嘴里，他的吞咽反射太过敏感，做这种事有些吃力。努力放松着自己喉咙，尽力一吞到底，埃尔文的长度他无法全部吞下去。这根粗壮的老二把他上面的小嘴塞的满满的，下面的小嘴开始有点空虚了。一开始很抗拒道具的利威尔，某次尝试了下面塞着道具的同时为埃尔文口交之后，有点喜欢上了这种奇妙的感觉。那是一种完完全全的被占有，有种同时被两个男人操的错觉【番外可以搞一次，道具我还没写过】。

“我累了。。。”做了几次深喉后，他放过了埃尔文粘满他口水的东西，委屈巴巴的说。  
“起来吧，我们上床继续。”一把将他从地上拽起来，压在了床上。  
埃尔文还好好的穿着衣服，而他裸的很彻底。  
他极为顺从的大张双腿夹着埃尔文的腰，用自己的阴茎去蹭埃尔文的。  
用自己的嘴唇去蹭埃尔文的嘴唇，微张的嘴唇间，猩红的舌头若隐若现。埃尔文急切的想要去捕捉他的舌头，舌头蹭着舌头，味蕾相互摩擦着味蕾，品尝着彼此的味道。

埃尔文身上的衬衫被他扯的乱七八遭，因为埃尔文的两根手指正插在他的屁股里。也不知道他是难受还是舒服，总之这个时候他手里总要抓住点什么。床头柜的抽屉里什么都有，方便可取。虽然润滑剂不是他们常用的品牌，但这时候不能讲就那么多了。两根手指来回进出着他的小洞，总算缓解了一些空虚感。他这些年被调教的，习惯被进入，甚至喜欢被狠狠的操。 毕竟他的男人身材健壮，精力充沛，各种姿势都能轻松胜任。一根手指都不用动，躺下就能享受，多好。把埃尔文当马骑，仅限纪念日，限量发售，他这幅小身板玩起骑乘来也是绝景。

他今天不打算骑他，因为明天他们要骑马，真的马，稍微控制的来一炮不会有什么影响。太激烈的话，明天屁股可能不好受。虽然他看着衣冠楚楚的埃尔文很心动，想象着如果双手拽着他胸前的皮革背带把他骑在身下，用力摇晃自己的腰可能很刺激。利威尔对于什么方式能让埃尔文失控，很在行。

“差不多了，我可以了，你可以插进来了。”利威尔有点轻喘的说。  
埃尔文抽出了自己的手指，从床上拿了一枚准备好的安全套，撕掉包装，捏着储精囊，将那层薄薄隔膜向下捋。他低着头，专注着戴套，金发散在眼前，鼻尖上冒出了细细密密的汗，白衬衫乱七八糟的挂在身上，这条结构复杂的裤子没来得及脱，只是把老二掏了出来。利威尔觉得他的样子看起来急色又淫乱。穿着衣服做爱不是没有过，可是穿着这么陌生的衣服做爱还是不常有。他握着自己的老二尝试着插进去，“啊。。。”利威尔压着嗓子发出呻吟。缓慢的推进，缓慢的推进，多余的润滑剂被挤了出了，就像个露馅的奶油泡芙【别处看同人看到的这个形容再也无法直视奶油泡芙了】

完全插进去以后，埃尔文也叹了一口气，他憋的满头大汗，大腿的绑带让他觉得自己的股动脉都在发胀。用力摆动腰顶了一下：  
“啊！”成功换来利威尔失控的叫声。  
稍微抽出了一部分，再次用力顶进去：  
“你他妈慢一点。”成功换来利威尔的抗议。  
沉下腰，调整了角度快速抽插了起来：  
“啊。。。啊。。。老天，怎么回事？今天好像特别硬，太爽了。”成功换来利威尔的称赞。  
“那你就好好享受，亲爱的，你里面怎么这么多水？你就像个淫荡的小婊子。”利威尔不会恼他的粗口，因为他只在上床的时候说脏话。  
利威尔双手拽着他大腿上的皮带，跟随着他的节奏，用身体迎合他的进攻，让他的坚硬的老二插的更深更猛。  
“天呐，我今天不行了，我快到了，快了，你再用力一点，快。”利威尔咬着牙，屏住呼吸，承受着高潮即将来临前的快乐，浑身肌肉都紧绷的，脸憋的通红。他抽搐着高潮的时候浑身抖的住不住。直肠的筋挛持续了很久，没有怎么碰过的阴茎流出的东西弄到了他自己身上黏糊糊的。  
埃尔文在他高潮的时候又插了几下也射了。

埃尔文小心翼翼的把自己抽出来，检查了一下，安全套没有破，很好。  
利威尔扯了几张纸巾胡乱擦了擦自己身上的精液，摊在床上放空。有时候不承认自己老了都不行，年轻的时候干完一炮不到半小时就可以开始下一轮。现在，一炮结束只想睡觉。埃尔文挣扎着从床上爬起来，开始脱衣服，他出了很多汗，衬衫黏糊糊的粘在背后。

他在房间的衣柜里翻了一下，为他们准备的衣服整整齐齐的挂在衣架上。他选了一套便装准备洗过澡换上，浅灰的军队衬衫和羊毛开衫。

来之前，韩吉就说过，第二天会来乐园跟他们会和，要亲自介绍一下这次故事线的特点。利威尔说她就是假公济私想要偷懒，故事线跟她有个毛的关系，她又不是负责这个的。  
董事会见过这次的故事线设计者，阿尔敏亚鲁雷特，一个写悬疑小说出身的作家。跨界过编剧，搞过原创剧本，弄过游戏脚本，总之是个编故事的高手。做出来的电影，看三遍能完全看懂的那类烧脑型编剧。  
埃尔文读过他的小说，知道他接受了乐园的工作有些意外，没想到他年纪轻轻，涉猎这么广泛，连这类工作也能接。看来接下来的几天会很有意思，埃尔文这样想。


	5. Chapter 5

就这样虚度了一下午的时光，在这个设定没有电力的主题公园晚餐时间也安排的很早。不知道是谁体贴的将晚餐餐车放在了房间外的门廊里，礼貌的敲门提示，等埃尔文出来取餐盘的时候，走廊空无一人。安静的有点可怕。餐食和房屋陈设形成了鲜明的对比，主菜是鲑鱼和小牛肉。各自搭配的白葡萄酒和红酒。餐后的陈酿威士忌也是昂贵的小众品牌。在酒水方面，乐园一直是走奢华路线。哪怕是路边破旧的小酒馆，实际进到顾客嘴里的也是佳酿。怎么说呢？那群阔佬们，可以靠蛋白棒维生但酒必须是适口的。  
他们并不太清楚，除了他们，这里还有没有其他试玩的游客。就算有，大概也不会就这样安安静静地待着。  
“这里真的安静的有点奇怪。”利威尔站在窗前，撩起白色窗帘的一角，看着有些荒凉的远处说。“埃尔文，这种安静让我想起我们去那个该死无人岛度假的时候。”  
“是啊，那时候你气的都不想和我说话了，亲爱的，所以更安静了。”  
黏糊糊，湿漉漉，湿热的海风，两个人的各种体液，构成了那次度假的全部回忆。利威尔不喜欢黏糊糊的一切东西，太恶心了。

他们心知肚明的尽量少谈些工作的话题，抛出点个人隐私无伤大雅。这几年乐园做的很顺利，阴谋论却从来没少过。很多时候，事情太顺利，反而使阴谋论者有更大的想象空间。这个没有手机没有平板还不出去找乐子的夜晚有些难熬。几分钟前，接待员已经将他们的行李送来了房间，本来不需要任何行李的行程因为有股东们的宴会而带了礼服。说到这个退休仪式，基本公司有头有脸的都会飞过来。埃尔文对接下来CEO和COO的人选也没有什么思路。利威尔曾经说过，耶格尔家族每个人都有点疯狂，从老的开始，包括两个儿子，这家人最需要的是心理医生。他们丝毫不怀疑乐园会有监听他们的行为，掌控全局，首先就得摸清楚投资人的动态。因为如果他们站在对方的角度也会这么做。

两个人百无聊赖的开始探索起这间简单的军队宿舍。墙角堆着一摞摞的线装书，桌上还有好几张老旧的地图。埃尔文翻开这几张地图发现其实并不是什么地图，而是军队的骑兵布阵图，看来骑马的机会会很多。没办法，他就是冲着这个来的。可是利威尔指着图纸上画的小人问：“这是什么？敌人？看起来像丧尸。”埃尔文挥了挥手里一本书说：“书里写着这里的世界观设定是人类为了生存而躲在墙内，墙外是一些未知的危险生物。”

利威尔走到他面前，从他手里抽走了那本书，自己看了起来。  
“如果是我会选择待在墙内，干嘛要去外面。”利威尔一边翻书一边有些不屑的说。  
“你就不好奇，外面的未知生物是什么吗？”埃尔文问。  
“一点不好奇，活下来才是第一位的，你们这些人怎么会知道九死一生是什么感受。”  
“如果是我的话可能会选择去墙外看看。”埃尔文很认真的说。  
他这么说利威尔可一点不意外，埃尔文的好奇心总是让他有些固执。“未知”这两个字对他来说就像个诱饵，一定会上钩。  
利威尔怀疑这间为他们准备的房间可能连“未知”这种诱饵都设置好了，就等着埃尔文上钩了。就算是玩过几次知道原理的游客都会在无意识间触发故事线。看来这次的设计师还真是个有趣的人呐。

两个人静静靠在床头翻着书，恶补着这里世界观的知识。极度陌生的画面。因为他们很少会在卧室里翻什么睡前读物。看看手机高效率的很快入眠。熬夜是常态，关注亚洲市场的时候，有时差。三点出门工作也是常态，也是因为有时差。刚做这行的时候，利威尔因为时差每天的黑眼圈都很严重。要不要搬回纽约这事儿也因为太忙而搁置。最近这些日子，广义上的格局有些不太平，再加上总统大选临近，每天晨间助理放在办公桌上的简报堆的很高，邮箱里塞满了邮件。像这种翻着睡前读物一起睡觉的日子估计要等到退休了。

“早点睡吧，我有点累了，埃尔文，别看了，睡觉吧！”利威尔迷迷糊糊的说。“晚安。”埃尔文熄了灯，亲了亲他的侧脸，朝着他的位置挪挪了，紧紧靠在一起渐渐睡去。


End file.
